Eternidad
by Abril Caballero
Summary: A veces la Eternidad no es infinita. EL amor es un suspiro en el tiempo que bien vale la pena exhalar más de una vez... Declaración: TLU, No me pertenece, qué más quisiera yo! este fic se basa en la película animada de la Novela de Peter S. Beagle. EL Ultimo Unicornio y comienza alrededor de 8 años después de los eventos allí contados.
1. Chapter 1

"Recordará su amor cuando los hombres sean cuentos de hadas escritos por los conejos"

I

El fresco viento de la tarde mecía suavemente los rojizos cabellos de la mujer que descansaba a la orilla de un límpido lago de aguas cristalinas.

El cielo cubierto de blancos cúmulos de nubes se reflejaba como en un espejo sobre la quieta superficie de las aguas.

"Cuando los hombres sean cuentos de hadas escrito por los conejos" susurró con gesto evocador alzando la vista a las lilas florecidas, tratando de ver a los pajarillos que trinaban entre las hojas pero no logró ver nada, sólo había el sonido del trinar envolviendo todo. Cerca había una colina lisa y verde donde se posó su mirada billante…"Aquí fue la última vez que te vi, desapareciste en la colina sin mirar atrás y desde entonces nunca he podido olvidar lo terrible que ha podido ser tu vida en soledad. Cuanto te admiro-pensó apretando las manos contra el pecho con fuerza, presa de esa melancólica desesperación que le embargaba cada vez que se ponía a recordar ese momento en su vida.

Un caballo se aceraba a trote ligero. Podía verse el porte orgulloso del jinete, envuelto en una capa gris. Molly Grue le oyó y le vió venir y se puso de pie para esperarlo

-Sabía que estarías aquí- dijo el jinete bajando ágilmente de su montura

-Eres un mago, no?-consultó ella sin malicia ni ironía. Había mucho cariño en sus palabras-Claro que tendrías que saberlo.

Shmendrick, El Mago, ofreció su mano a la mujer que la tomó con suavidad. El ya no era el joven desgarbado e inexperto que había conocido casi 8 años atrás. Ahora era un hombre verdadero, uno de los grandes y los últimos iniciados de los que solía fanfarronear aún sin saber dominar la magia. Realmente no la dominaba, simplemente dejaba que la magia le dominara a él. Había ganado peso gracias a las deliciosas cazuelas que Molly cocinaba y su mirada esmeralda transmitía una gran sabiduría ahora. Su nariz aguileña era lo único que quedaba de aquel joven aprendiza que la Banda del Capitán Cully había capturado una oscura noche de invierno. Ese mago que había invocado a Marian y a Robin y que la había llevado a conocer a una de las criaturas más maravillosas e increíbles de la creación.

_vamos, Molly- le dijo serenamente –Ella no va a regresar. No de este modo. Debe irse a su mundo, al bosque con sus hermanos.

-No puedo creer que no volvamos a verla. No puedo pensar en que nos olvidará.

-No nos ha olvidado, querida Molly- le contestó abrazándola protectoramente- No lo hará jamás. Simplemente creo que para ella es demasiado doloroso regresar aquí, para ella este lugar fue donde realmente dejó atrás su existencia humana, con todo lo que eso conllevó, aún cuando había abandonado ya su cuerpo en la costa

-Y el Rey...-le miró directamente a los ojos – no hemos regresado al país de Haggard. No hemos oído nada de él. Se habrá casado? Tendrá una familia? Es tan triste pensar que también él estuviese solo.

Schmendrick se encogió de hombros

-La vida es como es, Molly. Esperemos que su vida sea fructífera. Ya te lo he dicho- comenzó mientras la guiaba hacia el caballo-Lir más que un rey se ha convertido en un verdadero héroe recorriendo el mundo para defender las causas justas y liberar a los oprimidos. Es un gran caballero. Nosotros no podemos hacer más y tú, mi querida Molly es mejor que dejes de venir aquí. Cuando un unicornio desea ser visto se acerca y va a tus sueños. Busca tu presencia. Yo creo que Amaltea ha estado junto a ti y no la has notado.

-Pero cómo podría ignoarla!- exclamó cual si el hombre hubiese dicho una estupidez- la amo! Es mi sueño de niña, mi hija y mi hermana…ella es mi esperanza de un futuro mejor.

-Creo que ella sabe todo eso- le dijo mientras la montaba en el caballo- y creo que debes prestar más atención a tus sueños, estoy seguro que ella ha estado ahí.

-Tienes razón, Schmendrick- asumió ella-pero en mi imaginación siempre creí que eran sólo sueños, mis deseos, no su presencia. Hay tantas cosas del reino mágico que no me has enseñado.

El le sonrió mientras montaba tras ella.

-Algún día, si dejas de ser tan testaruda….ahora vámonos de aquí. Anochece y los bandidos salen a sus labores, no les demos el honor.

-No me lo digas a mi.- sonrió mientras que en su memoria los ecos de la vida en el bosque con la Banda de Hombres alegres se agitaban buscando protagonismo. Agradecía esos años a pesar de todos. De no estar ahí, con ellos, jampas habría vivido la aventura de la libración de los unicornios.

*******OOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOooooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOoo

Los acantilados filosos habían vuelto a convertirse en la base de un nuevo e imponente castillo. Lir, el Rey heredero de las tierras de Haggard lo hizo construir del mismo modo que su padre adoptivo, cerca del mar, de oscura piedra y en el interior los más hermosos tapices de unicornios que había podido rescatar desde los más lejanos confines de la tierra, comprados a mercaderes, fabricados en finas telas e hilos. No como un homenaje a su antecesor sino en una muestra de su necesidad de mantener vivo el recuerdo de Amaltea. Sentía que de no tener ese recordatorio de la belleza irreal de su estirpe él podría olvidarla y darle un lugar en su corazón a una mujer cualquiera que despertara su alma del sueño en el cual se sumergiera hacía ya tantos años.

Su corte y su pueblo, que ahora anidaba en la costa, a la sombra del castillo, florecían y no se recordaba en los reinos cercanos desde cuándo aquellas tierras habían tenido vida como entonces. Muchos reyes, mediante mensajeros, habían le enviado presentes y mensajes, deseosos de formar alianzas y casar a sus princesas con él. Se había corrido la voz por toda la Tierra conocida, sus hazañas, su valentía y su gran corazón, pero el rey seguía solo, resignado a estar así hasta que el último suspiro escapara de sus labios. No amaría a nadie como había amado a Lady Amaltea, aún si fuese una arpía venida del mismo infierno, no podría amarle menos y venerarla de otro modo.

La noche caía y la luna se derramaba en jirones sobre el mar embravecido, tronaba y efervescía cuando las olas chocaban contra la fría roca del acantilado. Lir miraba el horizonte marengo y se preguntaba si no acabaría algún día enloqueciendo como Haggard, perdido en su amor por un unicornio. Temía caer en la tentación de revivir al Toro Rojo y rogarle que le trajera a cada unicornio a fin de recuperar al que se había ido siendo medio humano. A veces la desesperación de la ausencia eterna caía sobre él y le recordaba que no había realmente un mañana feliz…que su felicidad se resumiría por siempre a los recuerdos. A veces soñaba con ella, con su cuerpo de mujer otras veces la soñaba ya como un unicornio jamás podía recordar sus sueños salvo que era mujer o era unicornio en ellos…y le desesperaba no hacerlo, quería aunque fuera en sueños tener la certeza de que estaba con él.

"Una vez oí de un unicornio que fue salvado de morir bajo una flecha y le convirtieron en un hombre…-había oído decir alguna vez a algún lugareño en algún pueblo de los muchos que visitara durante los primeros años desde que ella se fue-…oí que se casó con una doncella y que murió siendo respetado"

Pero ese no era el destino de ella, su existencia tuvo la misión más importante que a cualquier ser podía ser concedida: salvar a su pueblo. No podía simplemente volverse humana para convertirse en reina y morir olvidando la grandeza de su vida.

De todos modos te amo…-susurró y entró a su aposento en silencio para pasar otra noche abrazado por la soledad y la tristeza.

OOOOoooooOOOOOooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOooooOOOOOOOOooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

El bosque de lilas florecía en todo su esplendor, los cervatillos bebían de las claras aguas del arroyo que parecían entonar una suave melodía a su paso. Los pájaros trinaban sus más alegres canciones dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, reverenciando al sol que asomaba sobre las lejanas montañas.

El blanco unicornio miraba la vida despertando otro día, como lo había hecho desde que tenía memoria, en silencio. A su lado uno de sus hermanos le acompañaba también con esa misma curiosidad. De ver al resto de los animales mortales cumpliendo parte de su ciclo. Hacía mucho que ningún humano entraba al bosque, ni peregrinos ni cazadores y ella comenzaba a pensar que quizá los hombres habían desaparecido de la Tierra por algún evento cósmico y sentía dolor. Muchas veces como en aquella mañana, deseó abandonar su bosque para adentrarse en interminables caminos que la llevaran donde se hallaban sus amigos, lejos en el país de Haggard. Quería ver a Molly, Scmendrick y Lir…pero saber que eso era un imposible además de un sinsentido le hacía desistir. Buscaba conformidad en el césped de la colina, en las brillantes hojas nuevas…en el reflejo brillante del cielo azul en las limpias aguas...sus ojos, así eran sus ojos…

Bajó la vista en un ademán muy humano de dolor y angustia. Sus ojos ardieron como tantas otras veces pero nada emergió de ellos porque los unicornios no pueden llorar.

Su hermano le miró con curiosidad, deseando que ella pudiese abrir su corazón y le contara lo que había pasado en su camino hacia el Toro Rojo y el reino junto al mar.

-hermana, .le dijo con ternura- algún día podrás abrir tu corazón y contarme qué fue lo que ocurrió en tu viaje para liberarnos? Quisiera entender qué es eso que se dibuja en tu mirada de cuando en cuando y que no logro reconocer. ..esa mirada que es como la mirada en los ojos de las doncellas en desgracia que suelen llamarnos para que las consolemos.

-No lo entenderías y es la carga que yo sola debo llevar. No tendría tampoco gran sentido que os lo cuente ya que nada hay que podáis hacer para ayudarme. Nada en este mundo ni en el mundo humano puede ayudarme realmente. Lo único que puedo decir, para saciar un poco tu curiosidad, hermano, es que he conocido la verdadera magia, gracias a la magia pude lograr junto a aquellos valientes seres humanos que todos ustedes pudieran salir de su cárcel bajo las aguas.

Irguió la cabeza y sus cabellos brillaron como la nieve sobre las cimas de las montañas lejanas, sus delicados cabellos se agitaron…avanzó un par de pasos sin volverse y su hermano le siguió, sus crines se asemejaban en color a la nata de la leche, y las hebras del lomo se agitaban suavemente con la brisa.

-No me sigas- pidió volviéndose a mirarle con un grácil movimiento de su elegante y largo cuello- estoy mucho más perdida que tú…

-No entiendo tus palabras. Contestó sin mucha más preocupación que la incial.

-No lo intentes, tu mente podría sumergirse en océanos inexplorados. Dio una vuelta delicada, cual si flotara sobre el prado…

-Si algún día yo debiese abandonar el bosque, tú te quedarías a proteger a nuestros pequeños hermanos animales o intentarías seguir mis pasos?

-Haría lo que fuese mejor para ti, hermana…

Ella ladeo su cabeza, haciendo un ruido similar a una sonrisa

-Gracias, -le dijo y se echó a correr sobre la hierba, suavemente como si volara sobre el verde tapiz su hermano no le siguió. Entendía que por más que corriera tras de ella jamás podría alcanzarla. Ella vagaba por mundos lejanos del bosque de lilas.

Amaltea, la unicornio, encontraba un poco de paz en el hecho de correr a los lindes del bosque, y detenerse a mirar a la distancia. Podía ver más allá de las colinas, más allá de las montañas, más allá de los fresnos y abetos que se oscurecían más y más mientras más lejos estuvieran de su mirador.

\- Schmendrick, mi querida Molly…no es lo mismo visitar sus sueños que tenerlos junto a mi…parece que fue hace sólo algunas horas desde que me alejé de ustedes pero han pasado 7 inviernos y ya cae el octavo sobre las montañas azules. Quisiera poder ir una vez más, no en sueños para estar con ustedes sólo un suspiro para mí pero mucha vida para ustedes. Quisiera ir pero temo de lo que encontraré cuando llegue.- agitó su delicado cuello para espantar sus temores y recuerdos pero no lo consiguió. Era difícil luchar con las emociones humanas que se anidaban en su corazón contrito- Lir…mi señor, mi amado…creí que después de volver a mi esencia ya no le recordaría más…pero me equivoqué. Cada día es un martirio en el recuerdo del amor humano que debí abandonar. Ese cuerpo que me dio la magia me provoca más dolor ahora que no lo poseo. –Apretó los ojos sin saber que hacer, percibió algo parecido a un estremecimiento desde su cabeza hasta sus pezuñas, resíró profundamente y echó a correr otra vez, pero ahora, no volvería atrás…confiaba en su hermano a quien podía sentir observándola desde los oscuros y olorosos cedrones. EL cuidaría de su bosque, podía marchar en libertad sin prisas por regresar sino hasta que su nueva aventura culminara. Su corazón se cubrió de un gozoso calor, que avivaba su galope. Amaba el viento que chocaba contra su cara. No le ofendía que los campesinos admirasen al potro, a la yegua blanca que corría sin que nadie pudiese darle alcance.

-Necios, pensaba simplemente y sin ánimos de ofensa- si tan solo sus almas fuesen puras…verían quien soy realmente. un nuevo relincho similar a una carcajada- qué feliz me hace que no puedan verme! Su cuerpo desapareció en la bruma de una nube que había bajado al camino, llenando de niebla el lugar. Serían semanas de viaje pero bien lo valían aunque fuera para decir adiós esta vez para siempre.

OOOO...ooooooooOOOOOoooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOoooooooOOOOOOOOOOO

-Dice usted el Gran Mago de Izber? –consultó el mensajero como si no hubiese entendido las palabra del Rey, alzó la mirada con respeto al delgado rostro triste, desde su posición inclinado en reverencia, le parecía imposible que el Gran Mago aceptara dejar a su Rey a fin de venir a prestar sus servicios a su señor.

_has oído bien, Mensajero. Decidle que el Rey Lir solicita su presencia en Hagsgate, que le llamo como un amigo caído en desgracia que necesita de su ayuda. No escatimes en halagos, sé que su vanidad es enorme. Mientras más le alabes más probable es que logres tu cometido. De pie- le dijo haciendo un ademán con la mano- y que la Gracias del creador te acompañe.

El siervo inclinó la cabeza y se alejó sin dar la espalda sino hasta que llegó al arco de la entrada al salón del Trono. Lir se puso de pie, caminando hacia el tapiz más hermoso de todos, con las manos en la espalda perdió su mirada en la contemplación de la criatura que se alzaba enfrentando a una roja figura que le doblaba en tamaño, obligándola a entrar al mar…así era como Molly Grue le describió la forma en que Amaltea atacó a su opresor al saber que el estaba muerto por su causa. Esos breves minutos de confusa oscuridad, de la que despertó por el suave calor impuesto a sus labios por un delicado cuerno de añil.

Su corazón pareció encogerse de tristeza.

Si al menos viniera el olvido…si al menos viniera la muerte…-musitó para sí mismo…-le recibiría con los brazos abiertos, pero soy un hombre…soy un Rey. No puedo abandonar a mi pueblo cuando se deshizo de la maldición que lo mantuvo tantos años en la ruina absoluta. Me debo a mi pueblo y a su renacimiento. Mago, por favor escucha el lamento que envío entre líneas. Necesito de tu ayuda y tu consejo. Necesito a Molly para que me tranquilice con su sabiduría sin reservas. Han sido muchos años desde nuestra despedida y tengo el presentimiento de que ese no ha sido el fin de nuestros caminos entrelazados. Quiero que me guíen al bosque de mi amada…quiero que simplemente me muestren el camino. Sé que ustedes pudieron haber llegado a ella de alguna forma u otra. –avanzó por la amplia estancia y salió al balcón a ver el mar gris en aquella mañana de invierno.- Enloqueceré de pena, moriré de amor…se dijo a media voz- ese no es el destino de un Rey respetado por su pueblo.- se afirmó de la orilla inclinándose para admirar las olas inquietas que en su ir y venir parecían saludarle con una venía cubierta de espuma


End file.
